


Quartetto (四重奏)

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Quartetto (四重奏)

The white fence  
Chris不知道那是从什么时候开始的，在城郊，时间的流逝并不是那么明显，无论是那精心粉刷的白色栏杆，还是每家门口修剪整齐的草坪，都像是风景画一般一成不变。他刚刚搬进来的时候，Piers只是邻居家的四个子女中的一个，他是Nivans一家最小的孩子，在其他子女都陆续离家了之后，他还未完成高中的学业。那个时候Piers常常隔着白色的栏杆询问Chris关于健身的问题，飞速成长的身体让他对发掘自己的力量充满了好奇，而身为私人教练的Chris则是询问这些的不二人选。  
也许是那个Piers上了大学之后的夏天，Chris正在前院从邮箱里拿着当天的邮件，快递员站在Piers家门口按着门铃，很快，他就从后院跑了出来，手忙脚乱地签收着包裹。他穿了一条红色的游泳裤，汩汩流下的水在他脚下形成了一小滩水洼，他随手把包裹放在了门廊上，转身想回去的时候正好看见了Chris。  
“Hey，”他边打着招呼边来到隔着他们两家的白色栏杆边上，在他家的草地上留下了一排湿哒哒的脚印。  
“Hey，”Chris也冲着他挥了挥手，Piers身上的水珠在阳光下散射出七彩的光，从他的发尖一滴一滴地掉落到地上，“在游泳吗？”  
“对呀，”Piers低头看了看自己湿着水的身子，“我们正在搞泳池派对，”他解释着，“我今天过生日。”  
“是吗，”Chris微笑了一下，“看起来你玩得挺开心的。”  
“Chris，呃……你如果没事的话，不如也过来呆一会？”Piers说着，看似若无其事地指了指后院的方向，“会很好玩的。”  
“谢谢，”Chris低头看了看手里的邮件，“可是我呃……等一下有个客户，”他比划了一下。  
“哦，当然，”Piers不以为然地摆了摆手，“没问题的，回见吧，”他转身朝着后院走了过去。  
“Piers？”Chris忽然叫住了他，Piers立刻转了过来，“生日快乐。”  
Piers低下头轻声笑了一下，“Thanks，Chris。”  
也许正是那个时候，Chris第一次发现Piers已经不再是他刚刚搬进来时的那个小男孩了。

The BSAA  
“就是这栋楼，captain，”Piers再次确认了一下地图上的坐标，“看起来好像没有人在里面啊。”  
“HQ只是让我们进行初步的搜查，”Chris推开门，小心翼翼地向门内看了看，“let's go.”  
“没想到新年之夜我们还要在这里搜查啊，”Piers的语气带着一丝抱怨，“基地的其他人都在开派对呢。”  
“怎么，你不想和我一起过新年吗？Piers，”Chris漫不经心地问着，贴着墙壁向楼上走去。  
“呃，我不是这个意思，captain，”Piers的声音听起来有些恐慌了，“我很愿意和你一起过新年！”  
狙击手的反应让他的嘴角微微翘了起来，然而Piers并没有看到队长的表情，他们正背对着背逐个检查着这层楼的房间。“别担心，”Chris低声说着，并未放松警惕，“也许在倒数之前我们就能到楼顶呢。”

The city  
住在这座城市的人总是骄傲地认为他们所在的城市是世界上最好的地方，没有之一。生长于这座城市的Piers自然也是这么认为，此刻他正骑着自行车在堵车严重的马路旁飞驰着，希望能在上班之前挤出一些时间来买早餐。他上班的大厦是市中心最高的建筑之一，他刚刚开始工作没多久，第一年助理律师并不是个轻松的活儿，哪怕是对于他这样的哈佛毕业生而言。他把自行车锁在搂下，在小吃车边买了一杯咖啡和一个贝果，匆匆朝着电梯走去。等电梯的时候，他低头看了看时间，今天估计他又是第一个到达律师行的人。Piers哼着小曲走进了电梯，习惯性地按下了楼层按钮和关门键。就在电梯门即将关闭的时候，一只手伸进了那个空隙阻止了门的关闭。  
“今天之内就要拿到文件，明天是西班牙的休息日，今天不把文件邮寄过去的话我们就要等到下周了，”一个穿着风衣的男人边打电话边走进了电梯，他正在和电话那边的人解释着事情的严重性，并没有发现Piers站在他的身后，“Look, I don't care...”他说着，边转身边恼火地挥着手，刚巧打在了Piers手中的纸杯上，“oh crap!”，他看着身后被泼了一身咖啡的Piers，对着电话说了声“ I'll call you later，”就匆匆挂掉了。  
“对不起，”他连忙道着歉，从上衣口袋里摸出来了一条手帕帮Piers擦着他的衬衫，“我没看到你。”  
“没什么的，”Piers尴尬地说，盘算着现在回家换衣服还来不来得及。  
“这都是我的错，”他收起了那条手帕，它对擦去对方身上的咖啡渍并没有太大的帮助，“你在办公室有备用的衣服吗？”  
“呃……没有，”咖啡在他的衣服上逐渐变凉了，“我回家再去换一套就好了。”  
“这样吧，”他想了一阵，“我有一套备用的衣服，就在办公室里，不介意的话你先穿着吧。我会把这件衣服帮你干洗了，可以吗？”  
“那麻烦你了……”Piers跟着他走出了电梯，顺手把咖啡杯扔到了垃圾桶里。  
他打开了自己办公室的房门，那间宽敞明亮的屋子除了缺少一个卧室之外，几乎可以媲美豪华旅店的套间了。在对方摸索衣服的时候，Piers欣赏着摆放在办公室里的艺术品，一个青铜做的角斗士雕像吸引了他的注意，比起让人司空见惯的办公室摆设，这个雕像更加凸显这间办公室主人的个性。“你也在这里上班吗？”那人边问边从衣柜里拿出来了一件白衬衫递给了Piers。  
“谢谢，”Piers接过衬衫，“我在27楼的Paynes Myers律师事务所，第一年助理律师。”  
“你是律师啊，挺辛苦的吧，”他从办公桌上拿起了一张自己的名片，等Piers穿好衣服之后递给了他，“Chris Redfield，Mannings对冲基金。”  
“你是这里的投资经理，”Piers看了一眼他的名片，“怪不得你有这么大一间办公室呢。Chris，很高兴认识你，可是我现在要去上班了，回头见。”  
“回见，”Chris朝他点了点头，等Piers消失在了电梯间，他才想起来自己还不知道对方的名字。

The white fence  
Piers站在邻居家门口，手里提着一个环保袋，他按了门铃之后，不由自主地低头整理了一下衣服。  
“Piers，”Chris见到门口的客人有些惊讶，“你们回来了，请进吧。”  
“打扰了，”Piers打量着Chris的房间，轻手轻脚地走了进去。  
“欧洲好玩吗？”Chris给他倒了一杯饮料，“你们都去哪里了？”  
“我们在希腊呆了挺久的，那里的风景美极了，”Piers坐在他餐厅的高脚凳上，从手里的环保袋里拿出来了一个包装精美的盒子，“这是我父母送的，一点小礼物。”  
“Aww，你们太客气了，”他接过那个盒子看了一眼，“巧克力？”  
“好像是的，”Piers又从袋子里摸出来了一个牛皮纸袋，“我……我在那儿偶尔看到这个的时候就想到了你，所以……给你的。”  
“Wow……”拿出了纸袋里的小雕像之后，Chris的第一个念头是，Piers在欧洲的时候想到了我，第二个念头是，Piers觉得我像角斗士，他把雕像拿在手里端详了一阵子，才抬起头看着Piers，“谢谢你，Piers，我很喜欢，真的。”  
“太好了，”Piers看上去像是松了口气，“……我还有更多的巧克力要去送，先走了，”他最后看了一眼Chris，跌跌撞撞地走出了门去。

The city  
Chris提着干洗好的衬衣，来到Payne Myers律师行的前台，“你好，”他和前台的接待打着招呼，“我是来找你们的一个第一年助理律师的，我上次没有来得及问他的名字，我要把他的衣服还给他，你能帮我看看吗？”  
“没问题，”年轻的女助理微笑着向他点了点头，“他长得什么样？”  
“呃，浅棕色短发，榛子色的眼睛，”Chris想了一阵，“大概比我矮一点。”  
“Hmmm，”她眯起眼睛想了一阵，“我能想到好几个人都是这样的，你说的是精瘦的那个，风骚的那个，还是可爱的那个？”  
“……”Chris想了一下，“可爱的那个。”  
“哦，那一定是Piers了，”她冲Chris眨了眨眼，“他真的很可爱，不是吗？”  
“他的办公室在哪里？”Chris迷惑地看着她，感到对方的话里有些自己听不出来的弦外之音。  
“让我看看……”她调出了律师行的日程表，“他现在应该在会议厅C，顺着这条路直走左转就到了。”  
“谢谢，”Chris向她点了点头，顺着她指的方向走了过去。他来到了会议室外面，透过落地玻璃看到Piers正在和坐在他对面的人说着什么，他看起来冷静而干练，时不时地还会在面前的本子上记下些什么。直到他们的会议结束了，Piers才注意到站在门口的Chris，他迅速地收拾好了桌上的东西，来到Chris面前。“不好意思，我刚刚没看到你，”他把那叠文件抱在胸前，腾出一只手想和Chris握手，“该不会等了很久吧。”  
“没有，只等了一小会儿而已，”Chris看着他抱着的那一大摞摇摇欲坠的文档，“要我帮你拿一点吗？”  
“啊，不用了，”Piers带着他来到自己的办公桌前，把文件沉沉地放在了桌面上，他和其他的初级助理律师一起用着一间大办公室，让他并没有太多的私人空间，“和你的办公室差远了吧，”他自嘲地笑了一下。  
“我也有过和20个人挤一个套间的日子，”Chris不以为然地挥了挥手，“你的衣服，”他把熨得平平展展的衬衣递给了Piers，低头看了一眼对方办公桌上的姓名牌，“Piers。”  
“呃，谢谢，我没想到你会这么快把它洗干净，”Piers将他的衣服挂在椅背上，“你借我的那件还在我的洗衣篮里呢。”  
“Take your time，”Chris微笑着说，“到时候你知道在哪里找我的。”  
“好的，”Piers点点头，他注意到Chris的出现让他的同僚都在不远处指手画脚地窃窃私语，“我还要为明天的出庭做准备呢。”  
“那……祝你好运，”他轻轻捏了捏Piers的手臂，朝门口走了出去。  
“So~”Chris一走，Piers就被几个女同事围住了，“who is that muscle daddy？”  
“Who, Chris?”Piers耸了耸肩，“他也在这栋楼上班，我们偶然认识的，只见过一次而已。”  
“只见了一次面你就穿着他的衬衫上班了吗？”一个卷发姑娘玩味地推了一下他的肩，“Piers，想不到你这么的随便。”  
“哈？”Piers恍然大悟地说，“你以为我们……”他拼命摇着头，“不是那样的，他把咖啡洒到我身上了，然后借给我了他在办公室备用的衣服穿而已。”  
“咖啡洒了，”她故意拖长了声音，“你这是从哪个爱情片里面抄来的剧情？”  
“We're not dating!”Piers举起了双手表示着抗议，“你们别瞎猜了！”  
“Piers，你要知道，”她语重心长地说，“你越是否定，对你的搭档就伤害越深啊。”还未等Piers开口，她们就哄笑着散开了，把他一个人哭笑不得地丢在了那里。

The art house  
Chris在这错综复杂的街道里已经转了三圈了，依然没有找到客户给他的地址，他叹了口气，决定去找个人问问路。他并没有多想，顺手走进了街边一间灯光明亮的店铺。  
“欢迎光临Lachance画廊，”一个带着黑框眼镜的年轻男子快速来到他面前和他打着招呼，他浅蓝色的衬衫外面套着一件修身的西装马甲，“这期的主题是后文艺复兴时期作品的现代诠释，我叫Piers，如果有需要的话我会为您全程解说，”他一口气说完了之后，满眼期待地看着Chris。  
“呃……Piers，”Chris尬尴地笑了一下，“我其实只是想问一下这个地址怎么去……”Chris从口袋里拿出了一张纸，指了一下上面写着的地址。  
“哦，”Piers看上去明显地十分失望，然而他还是低头仔细看了看Chris手里的地址，“从这里过去的话出门走到13街要左转，在一间咖啡店和书店之间有一条很窄的小路，从那里进去就是了。”  
“谢谢你，Piers，”他窘迫地收起了纸条，Piers失望的表情让他感到有些内疚，“have a good day.”  
“You too,”他微笑着点了点头，目送着今天唯一一个走进画廊的人匆匆走出了门。

The BSAA  
“看起来这栋楼是个废弃的住宅楼啊，”Piers从一间双人房走了出来，和Chris在走廊里碰头了，“HQ的情报是不是不太准确啊？”  
“他们有时候喜欢小题大做，”Chris带着Piers继续朝着下一层走去，“也许某间房子里藏着一些病毒的资料吧。”  
“有人把自行车落在这里了，”Piers用手电筒照亮了靠在墙上的那辆自行车，虽然已经陈旧不堪了，还是能隐约看得出车身黄色和灰色的花纹，“还挺好看的，不知道为什么会被扔到这里。”  
“Hmm，”Chris看了一眼被照亮的自行车，又看了看Piers，“interesting.”  
“怎么了？”他扭头看着Chris，对方玩味的表情让他莫名的紧张。  
“没什么，”Chris微笑了一下，“你平时老是在训练，也不怎么说自己的喜好，偶尔知道了让人觉得挺新鲜的。”  
“你不也一样吗，captain，”Piers跟着Chris走到了另一个房间，继续着他们的排查工作。  
“Well, I'm a simple guy, and I like simple things，比如不加冰的苏格兰威士忌，干净的床单，好用的枪，”Chris迅速朝Piers的方向投去了一瞥，“那类的东西。”  
“咖啡也是一块糖和一份奶，”Piers随口说着，“没什么多余的要求。”  
“你不是挺了解我的嘛，”Chris踢开了一个箱子，检查着里面的内容，“而我却不知道那么多关于你的事情。”  
“Captain，你想知道什么尽管问就好了，”他注视着Chris的背影，队长今天难得的健谈有点出乎他的意料，尤其是想到他们现在还算是在执行任务。  
“那就随意告诉我一些你的事情吧，”Chris想了想，他其实并没有特别希望知道的事情，“比如你的爱好什么的，除了射击之外的。”  
“你已经知道我喜欢什么类型的自行车了，”Piers半开玩笑地说，“我还喜欢海滩，不管是冲浪还是在海边散步我都喜欢，嗯……”他想了一会儿，“我还一直想去世界各地旅行。”  
“跟着BSAA你也去了不少地方吧，”Chris站在一个盖满了灰尘的窗口前向外张望着，离他们不远的地方就是一个灯火辉煌的广场，人们已经陆陆续续地聚集在那里等待着新年的倒数了。  
“的确见识了不少事情，尤其是和你一起到处走的时候，”Piers深吸了口气，“我想和你一起环游世界一定更有趣。”  
Chris停下了脚步看着Piers，对方那句不经意的话透露出了太多的含义，他刚想追问下去，却被Piers打断了。“Captain，我觉得这层已经检查完了，我们继续上楼吧，”他说着，不等Chris回答就落荒而逃，跑向了楼梯口。Chris咧嘴笑了一下，跟上了Piers。

The white fence  
这是Piers工作之后的第一个感恩节，虽然时间紧张，他还是从现在的住处开车去了父母家里。乍眼一看，那个城郊和几年前别无二致，连灌木丛的高度都一模一样，然而仔细看的话，就会发现房子被翻新过得痕迹，有些曾经堆满了儿童玩具的前院也渐渐被年轻人的用品所取代。而Chris的前院和几年之前并没有太大区别，修剪得一丝不苟的草坪上没有多余的摆设，现在，草坪上还挂着十一月底的初雪，和青草相映成趣。曾经，从他的房间看着Chris每周末修剪草坪是Piers最喜欢的事情之一，一开始也许只是无伤大雅的欣赏，不知从何时起，他的目光中多出了一些跃动的情绪，像点点星火，蠢蠢欲动。  
他和Chris的交集并不算多，常常都是在谁家搞得烧烤聚会上，或是需要多余的人手帮忙修葺房子的时候。偶尔他们会在跑步的时候遇上，然而这样的见面自从Piers离开家了之后就几乎没有了。他记得自己曾经常常没话找话地向Chris询问各种关于锻炼身体的问题，若是Chris稍微留意的话，也许早就注意到了Piers脸上浅浅的粉红色并不尽是被太阳晒出来的，然而那位迟钝的私人教练却从未注意过。Piers回忆着这些变了色的往事，不自觉地微笑了起来，有的事情变了，然而有的却一直没变。他按下了邻居的门铃，他回忆中的另一位主角便打开了房门，有些惊喜地看着他。  
“我妈说她是来兑现三个星期前你答应过的事情的，她说你知道是什么事。”未等对方开口，Piers就把母亲的原话复述了一遍，他自己也不知道母亲说的到底是什么。  
“哦，她说的是那个烤炉吧，”Chris一拍脑门，“我都把这事儿给忘了呢，你等会儿我要找一找，”他说着，开始逐个逐个橱柜翻找着她要的东西。  
在他翻箱倒柜的时候，Piers坐在厨房的吧台边上四下张望了一番，他的目光很快就落在了那个摆放在杯盏中央的小雕像上。那是他几年前刚上大学不久的时候送给Chris的手信，那个面目凶狠的角斗士站在水晶酒杯之间，显得格格不入。Piers将它拿在手里细看的时候才发现，它身上有的部分已经掉漆了，露出了底下黄铜色的金属表面，像是经常被人把玩而摩掉的一样。  
“你现在工作得怎么样？我听你妈说一开始还把你累的不行？”Chris的声音打断了Piers脑子里涌出的各种念头，对方正猫着腰在翻吧台下方的橱柜。  
“啊？没有她说的那么夸张，”他赶紧把角斗士放回了原位，“适应了之后就好了。”  
“终于找到了，”Chris直起了身子，他的手里拿着一个电烤炉的包装盒，“我想她要的就是这个。”  
“Thanks, Chris,”Piers接过那个沉甸甸的盒子，“感恩节快乐。”  
“你也一样，”Chris点了点头，将他送到了门口。  
****  
“我回来了，”Piers走到他家的厨房，把盒子里的烤炉拿了出来，“妈，”他看上去若无其事地问着，“要不要把Chris请过来吃晚餐？反正也准备了那么多。”  
“他和你说他没有约吗？”Nivans太太边搅拌着蔓越橘酱边问。  
“不，我没有问他，”Piers耸了耸肩，“我看他一个人好像也没打算做大餐的样子。”  
“不知道啊，我听说半个小区的女人都邀请了他啊，也许他已经答应了谁吧，”Nivans太太尝了一口调好的酱，“hmmm，刚刚好。”  
“什么叫做半个小区的女人都邀请了他？”Piers眨了眨眼，一种莫名其妙的危机感油然而生。  
“He is the neighborhood hunk，”Nivans太太不以为然地说，“凡是单身的女人谁不想分一杯羹，而且有的结了婚的也打着他的主意呢。”  
“我不知道他这么受欢迎，看不出来啊，”Piers说着，脑子里面已经浮现出了各种如狼似虎的家庭妇女色诱Chris的场面。  
“他自己也不知道自己这么受欢迎，”她摆了摆手，“长得那么帅人却那么迟钝。”  
“我出去一下，”Piers组装好了烤炉之后，径自向门口走去。  
“你去哪儿？”Nivans太太在他身后喊着。  
“去邀请Chris过来吃晚饭！”Piers头也不回地向门外跑了出去。

The BSAA  
他们已经来到了最后一层，手电筒的光停留在了一个不起眼的门牌标志上，“Hey captain!”Piers朝着走廊尽头的队长喊了一声，对方闻声便走了过来，“Quinn Research，在这种地方还有研究所，看起来像是我们要找的。”  
“进去看看就知道了，”Chris说着，踢开了那扇摇摇欲坠的门。  
“Wow，”Piers四下看了看满地的纸张和破碎的试管，“看起来他们走得还挺急。”  
“Hmm，”Chris用脚拨开了挡在他面前的瓶瓶罐罐，“希望他们来不及清干净所有的东西。”  
“我去里面那间房子看看，”Piers说着，向屋子深处走去。  
“我去检查另外一间，”Chris低头看了看表，离午夜还有十分钟。“Captain，我找到了一些东西，”Piers的声音隔着墙传了过来，他立刻快步赶了过去。Piers正蹲在地上，他的手电筒照亮了藏在两个文件柜之间的一个保险箱，“不知道这里面有些什么。”  
“打开看看吧，”Chris站在他身后，用手电筒四下看着。  
“我想它应该是锁着的吧，”Piers试探性地拉了一下保险箱的门，“嗯？门是开着的，”他说着，拉开了保险箱，“里面是空的啊，看起来被人领先一步了呢，captain。”  
“可能这里的人离开的时候还是把文件拿走了吧，现在也于事无补了，我们上楼顶吧，”Chris又瞄了一眼手表，离午夜还有5分钟。  
“怎么，这个任务HQ也派了直升机掩护我们撤退么？有点小题大做啊，”Piers站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，“那我现在联系HQ吧。”  
“别，”Chris忽然伸手制止了他，“我是说，呃……HQ并没有派直升机，总之我们先上楼顶吧。”  
“呃……captain，既然没有直升机我们为什么要去楼顶，”Piers不解地问着，还是跟着他朝着通向楼顶的梯子走了过去，“我觉得那里也应该没有什么线索留下了吧。”  
“Well, you never know,”Chris说着，不自觉地加快了脚步，若不是楼层里面过于黑暗，或许Piers可以看到他发红的耳背。

The city  
电梯的门随着一声叮的脆响缓缓打开了，Chris Redfield又一次和Piers Nivans面对面地在电梯口相遇了。  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
“你今天看起来挺高兴的啊，”Chris注意到Piers进了电梯之后脸上一直挂着微笑。  
“我第一个案子刚刚打赢了，”说完之后，Piers的笑容就忍不住绽放了起来，露出两排洁白的牙齿。  
“真不错啊，”Chris被他的心情感染了，也不由得微笑了起来，“你打算怎么庆祝？”  
“哦，这我还没想过，”Piers皱了皱眉，“如果我不是最后一个走的话，倒还能和同事去喝一杯。”  
“我可以陪你去喝一杯，”Chris忽然说着，“我今晚也没事，呃……我是说，如果你不介意的话，”他连忙补充了一句。  
“只要你保证别再把饮料洒在我身上就行，”Piers开玩笑地说。  
“Fair enough，”Chris按住了电梯门，让Piers先走了出去。  
“我要先去取我的自行车，”Piers朝门口指了一下，“你先过去我们等一下在那里碰头吧。”  
“等等，你骑自行车上班？”Chris看起来像是听到了什么特别滑稽的事情一样，“该不会是楼门口那个黄色和灰色条纹的吧？”  
“There's nothing wrong with a little sense of style，”Piers争辩道，“而且比开车环保。”  
“哈，”Chris低声笑了一下，“把你的车塞到我的后车厢里吧，省的麻烦了，”他打开车厢，Piers的自行车刚刚好能放进去。他接着拉开了车的侧门，让Piers先坐了进去，自己则绕到另一侧坐在他的身边，“Darryl，”他和自己的司机打了个招呼，“这是Piers，带我们去Madeline Lounge。”  
“好的，先生，”Darryl挥了挥手，平稳地开了出去。  
****  
坐落于商业中心的Madeline Lounge是不少上班族聚会的地方，今天时值周末，这里更是人声鼎沸。他们坐在吧台边，周围的音乐和人声让他们时不时需要把嘴唇凑到对方的耳边才能让对方听得清楚。  
“至今为止那半个东西还藏在他的他办公室，”Chris说完了他的故事之后，Piers笑得趴在了桌上。“你太邪恶了！”他拍了一下Chris结实的肩膀，“好吧，这轮我输了，你的恶作剧略胜一筹，”他拿起面前的小酒杯，将里面的液体一饮而尽，“嘎——”Piers摇了摇头，“这酒真烈。”  
“你还撑的住吗？”Chris的手掌按在Piers的背上，“还有三杯呢。”  
“我……不行……”Piers揉了揉眼睛，醉意让他的视野变得有点模糊，“我觉得我快要喝醉了。”  
“我觉得你已经喝醉了，”Chris接连拿起面前的酒杯，将剩下的三杯一下子喝干了，“走吧，我送你回家。”  
“唔……”Piers摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“谢谢，我也不想因为酒后骑车吃罚单。”  
“我不知道他们还给自行车开罚单，”Chris扶着Piers朝门口走去，他摸出了手机给Darryl打了个电话。  
****  
“Hmm~hmmm~”Piers靠在Chris的肩上，哼着不成调子的小曲。  
“你喝醉酒的时候真可爱，”Chris稍稍侧过脸看着Piers。  
“我不喝醉的时候也可爱，”Piers的手在空中做了个手势，又耷拉了下去。  
“说的没错，”他轻声回答了一句之后，便不再说话，继续让Piers迷迷糊糊地靠着他。  
****  
黑色的凌志在一个红砖外墙的公寓外面停了下来，Chris先走了出来，他把Piers从车里拉了出来。“你站的住吗？”他让Piers靠在车上，走到后备箱取出了对方的自行车。  
“You're so handsome!”Piers忽然表情严肃地说，像是在宣布自己的重大发现，惹得Chris笑了出声。  
“你的自行车我锁在这里了，”Chris走到他身边，关切地打量了他一番，“你自己能走回去吗？”  
“嗯……”Piers凑上前，吻上了Chris的嘴唇，他的唇瓣温柔地摩擦着对方错愕的嘴唇，最后吸吮住了Chris的下嘴唇，稍微流连了一阵才松开，“哦……”Piers怔了一下，像是没有反应过来自己刚才干了些什么，“我不知道我刚才怎么了，”他傻笑了一声，“我大概喝太多了。”  
“我觉得你还没有醉到那个程度吧，”Chris扶住了他的脸，又一次缩短了他们唇间的距离，他的舌尖小心地掠过Piers的嘴唇，对方的舌头很快就迎了上去。Piers的嘴里还能尝得出烈酒的余韵，混合着他特有的味道，让Chris忍不住加深了他的吻，再加上Piers喉间发出的小声响，不知不觉中他已经把Piers压倒在车身上。“抱歉，我不是想……”Chris道着歉，还在细碎地亲吻着他。  
“没什么，”Piers仰起头笑了一阵，“反正全公司的人都以为我们在约会了。”

The art house  
Piers关上了电脑，画廊的兼职固然轻松，然而有时候一整天都没有一个客人也让他觉得有些无聊，今天唯一一个走进画廊的人竟然还只是个问路的。他收拾整齐了最后的文件，准备关灯锁门的时候，门口的铃铛响了起来。  
“对不起，我们刚刚打烊，”他抬起头，从没想到还会再见到此刻他面前的站着的人，“怎么，你又迷路了吗？”他笑着和今早来问路的男人打着招呼。  
“哈，但愿我没有，”他摇了摇头，“我是来看呃……”Chris扫了一眼竖在门口的的海报，“后文艺复兴时期作品的现代诠释的，听说你还提供全程解说？”  
Piers不好意思地低下了头，“我没想到你还会回来。”  
“今天早上我看你好像挺失望的，刚好我今天的工作提前结束了，所以就顺路过来看看，”他打量了一下Piers，心里猜测着他们之间的年龄到底相差多少，“呃，我叫Chris，你是Piers，对吗？”  
“嗯，”他点了点头，“那么，我们从这幅画开始吧……”他带领着Chris来到一幅画面前，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯……”Chris摸着下巴思索了一阵，“相比之下，我更喜欢传统一些的。”  
“看起来你对现代艺术不太感冒啊，”Piers推了一下眼镜，“但是你要是注意这幅画的颜色的运用和人物轮廓，都是在向文艺复兴时期的作品致敬。”  
“你看起来知道不少啊，”Chris眯起眼睛看了看他，“艺术系的？”  
“被你猜中了，”他挠了挠头，“我在这里兼职，平时在上学。”  
“哦，那这里有你的作品吗？”他慢慢跟着Piers在画廊里踱着。  
“这次没有，我的专业是雕塑，”Piers腼腆地笑了一下，“我正在设计我的毕业作品，等我完成了之后有可能会在这里展示一下。”  
“是吗？”Chris饶有兴趣地抬起了眉毛，“有幸的话我希望能看到你的作品展呢。”  
“谢谢你的鼓励，”Piers不禁想到了自己的毕业作品现在还只有着大概的轮廓和数不清的草稿，离完成还差十万八千里，他摇了摇头，把这个头疼的念头暂时赶出脑海，“那……Chris，你是干什么的？”  
“I...take care of people's problems,”他模棱两可地答道，“可以说是处理某类事情的专家吧。”  
“你该不会是全职杀手之类的吧？”Piers被对方故意模糊的回答吊起了兴趣，他上下打量了一番Chris，那壮硕的身材若说他是什么有钱人的保镖也并非难以令人信服。  
“不，”Chris发出了一个轻蔑的鼻音，“并不是杀手那类粗俗的处理方法，”他看着Piers思索了一阵，“我更加偏向于富有技术的手段。”  
“Ohhh,”Piers夸张地做出一个恍然大悟的表情，“像艺术家那样？”  
“More or less, yeah,”Chris故作深沉地点了点头，继而和对方相视而笑。

The white fence  
感恩节和圣诞节中间隔的时间并不太久，离开还没到一个月，Piers又一次回到了这个城郊的小区。他的父母此刻正在大哥那里度假，因此他成了Nivans家今年第一个抵家的成员，他的兄弟姐妹按计划应该会在平安夜前夕陆续到达。他推开家门，首先看到的就是客厅里那棵装饰得闪闪发光的圣诞树，壁炉边挂着一排整齐的圣诞袜，楼梯上也缠绕上了红绿相间的丝带，看起来母亲在他们离家之前就把所有的圣诞节的摆设都置办好了。哪怕现在家里还只有他一个人，Piers也被家中浓浓的圣诞气氛感染了，回想起小时候全家聚在一起交换礼物的情景，不禁微笑了起来。  
他把自己的行李提到了楼上，放在他的房间里。他走到窗边，稍微将百叶窗拉开了一个小缝，目光习惯性地投向了Chris的住所。他的屋子从外面看起来一点圣诞节的装饰都没有，房间里也没有开灯，也许是去其他地方过圣诞了吧，Piers失望地想着。这时候楼下一声咔嚓地关门声让他提起了警惕，按道理来说他到家之后的第二天才应该有人回来，Piers顺手从衣柜里拿出了他的棒球棒，轻手轻脚地向楼下走去。  
一个魁梧的身影正蹲在他们家的圣诞树前，Piers很快认出了那个背影，“Chris？”他轻声地叫了一下对方的名字。Chris猛地转过身，像是被吓了一跳，他手里拿着一个水壶，白色的毛衣上织着几头红色的驯鹿，“Piers，”他又惊又喜地和Piers打了个招呼，他看着Piers手里举着的球棒，举起手做出投降的样子，“别打我，我只是过来给圣诞树浇水的。”  
“抱歉，”Piers赶紧把手里的球棒扔到了一旁，“我以为有人闯进来了。”  
“你爸妈临走的时候拜托我照顾这棵树，我以为你们明天才回来？”他说着，转过身把剩下的水继续淋到了圣诞树的盆里。  
“他们明天回来，”Piers解释着，“我开车提前到了一天而已，毛衣不错，”他指了指Chris胸前那两头面对面的驯鹿。  
“哈，这是提前收到的圣诞礼物，”Chris干笑了两声，他没想到会穿成这样的时候遇到其他人，更别说是Piers了，“我听说你们今年的圣诞聚会人挺多的？”  
“对呀，”Piers稍微想了一想，“大概十几个人呢，大哥和二哥两家就9口人了，连我姐今年好像也要带回来一个，所以今年圣诞的确是挺热闹的。”  
“那你呢，”Chris不假思索地问道，“今年你没有带回来一个伴？”问完之后他又有些难堪地避开了对方的目光。  
殊不知此时的Piers也同样在尴尬地死盯着地板，“没，”他快速地扫了一眼Chris，“我还没有伴儿。”  
“上次那个叫Rachel的姑娘你们……”Chris指得是独立日的时候Piers带回来的那个棕色头发的姑娘，当时Nivans太太把她喜欢得不得了。  
“那之后没多久我们就分手了，她呃……她不是我想找的那个人，好了不说这些了，”他迅速地想要转移话题，“你今年圣诞节怎么过？”  
“我明天要去我妹那里，”Chris暗暗松了口气，“她在宾夕法尼亚。”  
“那……祝你明天一路顺风，”Piers淡淡地笑了一下，“圣诞快乐，Chris。”  
“圣诞快乐，”Chris注视着他的双瞳，“希望你和家人过得愉快。”  
****  
第二天早上Piers醒来的时候，发现自己在被窝里冷得缩成了一团，他爬起床拉开了窗帘，看到外面狂风卷着雪花将视野变得一片模糊。他抓起了一个印着自己大学吉祥物的套头衫穿到身上，拿起床头的手机看了一眼，好几个未接来电和一个大哥留的语音留言。  
“Piers，我不知道你看到你那边的天气了没有，我们的航班取消了，要等雪停了之后才有进一步的消息，所以我和爸妈先回家了，有空给你二哥和姐姐打个电话，估计他们也去不了了。呃，刚刚妈和我说冰箱里的冷冻层有做好的肉酱，让你拿出来加热了之后吃，圣诞快乐，回头联系。”听了消息之后，Piers无奈地叹了口气，联系了之后，果然二哥和姐姐也被困在了当地，只得打道回府了。  
他从车库里找出来了一把铲子，准备先把堆在门口的雪清理掉，再开车出去买点吃的，寒风让他忍不住缩了一下脖子，他便把连帽衫的帽子套在了头上。这时候他远远地看到一辆眼熟的SUV冒着风雪开了过来，停在了邻家的门口，Chris从驾驶位走了出来，从后备箱拖出了一个旅行袋。  
“Hey！”隔着风雪，Piers大声打着招呼，对方竖起了衣领，快步走到他身边，“让我猜猜，你的班机也取消了。”  
“对呀，现在机场都关闭了，你们家的人回来了多少个？”Chris的胡渣上渐渐挂上了雪花，让他看起来像是长了一部白胡子。  
“都没能赶回来，”Piers摇了摇头，他的脸蛋被风吹成了粉红色，“那个……既然我们都是一个人，今天又是平安夜……也许我们……呃……”  
“哦，当然，”Chris忙不迭地点了点头，“我们可以弄点吃的，再喝口蛋酒什么的。”  
“Yeah，”Piers指了指身后的车道，“等我把路扫出来我们就可以去超市了。”  
“或者我们可以开我的车去，”Chris朝着车的方向指了指，“现在就去吧，站在这里实在太冷了。”  
“Good idea，”Piers把铲子放在了一边，跟着Chris走到他的车里。

The BSAA  
“Captain，房顶上什么都没有，”Piers大略扫视了一圈，“我们可以撤退了吧？”  
“那么着急干什么，”Chris不自然地耸了耸肩，他看了看手表。  
“呃……因为你从十分钟之前就不停的在看表，”Piers皱起了眉头，“我以为你急着要去什么地方。”  
“你误会了，Piers，”Chris示意他和自己走到房顶的一边，靠在顶楼的围栏上，“这里就是我想去的地方，和你一起。”  
“Captain？”Chris的最后一句话让Piers的心跳仿佛都暂停了一下，“到底怎么回事？”  
“Shhh，”Chris将一根手指放在了嘴唇前面，“你听到什么了吗？”  
“嗯……”Piers侧耳聆听了一阵，从他们的位置上并不能看到广场的全貌，然而人们的说话声却依稀可以听到，渐渐地，嘈杂的说话声变成了整齐地倒数。  
六，五，四，三，二，一 ——  
音乐伴随着人们的欢呼声在广场上响了起来，庆祝新一年的降临。  
忽然间，水红色的光芒照亮了他们的脸庞，Piers错愕地朝发光的方向望了过去。他们面前的天空中，射向空中的烟花划出一道道光的轨迹，飞到夜空中炸裂开去，绽放出一朵朵绚烂的火焰之花。细小的火花徐徐在空中飘向地面，渐渐消融在夜空中，然而还未等这一波的焰火散尽，下一波的烟花又接踵而至，将平庸的夜空涂抹上浓墨重彩的花束。  
“Captain，this is gorgeous，”由于身在顶楼，烟花看起来就像是在他们面前开放得一样，“我从来没有在这么近的距离看过焰火表演，”他想了一下，忽然将今晚发生的事情都联系了起来，“captain……其实HQ没有给我们任务吧？”  
“哦，这个任务是真的，”Chris停顿了一下，一个狡猾的笑容偷偷地爬上了他的嘴边，“只不过我去年就把它完成了而已。去年我来到楼顶在等总部直升机的时候，刚好碰上他们放烟花，那时候我没有看完就撤退了。今年新年，我希望可以和你一起看完它。”  
“Captain，你要是想和我一起看烟花的话直接问我不就好了吗？”Piers朝他身边走近了一小步。  
“不让你知道不也是乐趣之一吗？”Chris顿了一下，“而且我有点担心你会拒绝我。”  
“唉，你要是没那么后知后觉的话，”他叹了口气，“你早就该知道我是不会拒绝你的了。”  
“So...I can kiss you now?”Chris的脸凑到Piers面前。  
“Oh captain,”他无奈地笑了一下，“you can kiss me TWO years ago.”未等对方回答，他就先一步俘获了Chris的唇。

The art house  
“你现在已经知道够多关于印象派的特色了，不如这次换做你来解说一下这幅画吧，”Piers冲他俏皮地笑了一下，用拇指指了一下他们面前的油画，深蓝色的背景上，一朵朵烟花被画的宛如梦境，而在烟花脚下，依稀可见两个背影并肩站着好像在欣赏眼前华丽的场景。  
“嗯……”Chris仔细端详了一阵，“显然这些烟花占了这幅图很大的比重，这个角度隐约看见的那些亮光也许是这场烟花表演的主要观众，然而这幅图里的主角显然不是那些观众，而是站在屋顶上的这两个人。从他们的背影来说，我觉得也许其中一个人对另一个人心存好感，可是由于某些原因一直没能表达出来，他把另一个人带到这个地方 —— 看起来像是个精心找到的地方，也许想趁机和那个人说……”Chris深吸了一口气，“他已经连续到那个人的画廊几个月了，也许，呃……他们两个可以找机会在画廊之外的地方见见面，可是那个人又担心对方会拒绝他，他不希望他们之间变得尴尬，他觉得那个人既聪明又有想法，不但为人好，而且很迷人。”  
“嗯……真是有趣的分析，”Piers赞许地点了点头，用一只手遮住了嘴角的笑意，“但是有一点你没有注意到，也许另一个人一直想找机会问对方有没有兴趣去他的工作室看看，他的毕业作品快要完成了，”他转向了Chris，“我想让你第一个看到完成品，Chris。”  
“真的吗，那实在是太荣幸了，”Piers的主动让Chris惊讶了一下，“那么明天晚上我来这里接你？”  
Piers扶了一下他的眼镜，那是他紧张的时候经常会做的一个小动作，他低下头笑了起来，“好呀，那明天见。”  
****  
Piers的工作室看上去本是个大型的车库，围在墙四周的工作台上凌乱地摆放着各种工具，草稿，建模的用具，还有一些黏土做的小模型，好几个看起来已经完成了的中小型雕塑整齐地站成了一排被专门摆放在房间的一个角落，有的上面还挂着标牌。后来Piers解释说，那些挂着标牌的都是他接受的委托。而矗立在工作室正中央的，应该就是他说的毕业作品了，那是个颇为抽象的人像，Chris看不出个所以然来，他甚至不确定那个是人像，然而线条和轮廓的张力他还是能够感知一二。  
“看得出来你花了不少功夫来做这个，”Chris感叹道，“它叫什么名字？”  
“呃……”Piers不好意思地笑了一下，“可能是我的小迷信吧，在作品没有完全完成之前我不会给他起名字，我害怕一旦起了名字就会弄坏它们。”  
“我明白的，”他点着头，“谁都多少有一点迷信的事情吧，就像我在委托完成之前绝对不喝香槟一样。”  
“Chris，我要感谢你，”Piers看着快要完成的作品，“虽然你也许看不出来，这几个月和你的交谈让我对自己也有了新的认识，正是如此我才能做出它来，”他伸手摸了摸自己的作品，转过脸看着Chris，“thank you。”而对方并没有直接回答他，只是在他的唇上印下了一个长吻。

The city  
那纯粹是一时的口舌之失，他们在一起的时间并不能算得上是很长，哪怕现在Piers大部分时间都是他的公寓里渡过的，他还是觉得事情发生的过于突然了。他们上班的时候，Piers喜欢在临出电梯之前轻轻地吻他一下，并不是那种热烈的吻别，更像是一个简单而窝心的小习惯。今天也不列外，他在电梯门快要打开的时候在Chris的嘴上轻轻地落下了一吻。  
“I'll see you tonight，”Chris随口说着，“I love you.”他并没有想过那几个字会在这样的时刻冲口而出，这意料之外的话语也让Piers呆了一下。Chris有些惊慌地想要解释，“I mean...”  
电梯打开的门又开始关上了，Piers用一只手按住了电梯门，伸出另一只手止住了Chris，他看起来比Chris平静得多，这和预期的反应倒是大相径庭。“I know, Chris,”Piers的笑容看起来自然无比，好像他们谈着的只是一些日常的琐事，“me too.”

The white fence  
他们在超市购买晚餐需要的食材的时候，不少人都向二人投去了暗示性的目光，而还有的人则直接冲着他们做出了恶心的表情，两个男人在平安夜的时候出现在一起难免会让看到的人误会。一开始，Piers还被这些不必要的关注弄得有些不自在，Chris却对周围人们的目光毫不在意，和Piers讨论着配菜是用马铃薯还是用青豆，甜点想要派还是蛋糕。不知道他是真的那么迟钝还是故意视而不见，然而无论是哪种原因，Piers也渐渐被他同化，放松了下来。  
相比Nivans太太的圣诞大餐，他们的晚餐自然是简单了许多，即使如此，还是零零总总摆满了一桌 —— 虽然大部分的食物都是简单加工之后就能吃的半成品，两个人都已经对此非常满意了。  
“Merry Christmas，”Piers举起盛着蛋酒的杯子，和Chris碰着杯。  
“Merry Christmas，”他喝了一口奶黄色的酒，上嘴唇就多出来了一道白色的“蛋酒胡子”。  
Piers此刻才意识到，这是长久以来他和Chris单独相处得最长的一次，也许是蛋酒里面的威士忌作祟，一直被压抑在心里的感觉也逐渐浮了上来，如果今天他不说些什么的话，也许再也没有这样的机会了。“你注意到今天在超市里面很多人都以为我们是在一起的了吗？”在他们吃了一大半的时候，Piers忽然问了起来。  
“我们本来就是一起的啊，”Chris先是漫不经心地回答了一句，话一出口，他才听明白Piers所谓的在一起是另一种意思，“哦，你说的是那种在一起，”他放下了手里的刀叉，想了一阵，“起码我们在别人眼里算是讨人喜欢的一对儿吧。”  
“是吗，”Piers低下头小声回答着，在Chris的玩笑里面他好像听到了些许的真诚。  
酒饱饭足了之后，桌子上还剩下了一大堆没有吃完的食物，Piers把多余的都放到了冰箱里，Chris则洗刷起了他们用过的刀叉碗碟。这些看似不起眼的小事，对每个人来说都如此的稀疏平常，然而和Chris一起干这些事情的时候，他却并不觉得乏味，反而感到莫名的舒服。  
“等一下你想看个电影或者干点什么吗？”Piers把他们的酒杯添满了蛋酒。  
“行啊，你想玩Xbox的话也可以，”Chris擦干了手，转过身的时候正好看见Piers在他身后，眼中闪烁着一种期待之情，Chris眯起了眼睛走到他身边，“怎么了？”  
“没什么……就是……”Piers看了一眼房顶，“槲寄生。”  
“Right，”Chris想要笑一下了之，然而他并没有走开，也许，也许在槲寄生下面一个无伤大雅的吻并不是那么糟糕的主意，无论如何，他的目光早已停留在Piers的唇瓣上无法挪开。  
此刻的Piers心情却远比表面上看起来复杂，一方面他想合上他们嘴唇之间的距离，而脑子里的另一个声音又在不断地叫嚣着这是个多么愚蠢的主意。他刚想把这个想法说出来，从而结束此刻难耐的折磨，Chris的手却已经来到了他的脸上。他感到那个粗糙的拇指轻轻地抚摸过自己的下嘴唇，Chris正在欣赏着他丰满的双唇。“You're beautiful, ”他低语着，终于吻上了Piers的嘴唇。  
那并不是个蜻蜓点水的吻，太多年的渴望在这一刻根本无法让任何一方停下来，Chris的手臂绕在了他的腰上，把他搂进了怀中，Piers扶住了他的后颈，将他们的亲吻变得更深，而等他们挣扎着喘气的时候，槲寄生早就被甩在了身后。  
“Piers，如果你是在开玩笑的话，”Chris恋恋不舍地拉开了他们之间的距离，“你最好现在就停下来。”  
“Chris，好好看着我，”Piers皱起了眉头，“我已经不是个孩子了，我知道自己在干什么。”  
“Piers，”他又一次吻上了对方，“you have no idea how long I've wanted you.”  
“Not as long as I've wanted you，”Piers笑了一下，“我的房间在楼上。”Chris不需要他再多发一言，已经把他凌空抱了起来。  
Piers的房间看起来依然带着些孩子气，那些少年时代就贴在墙上的球星海报依然静静地贴着，他从小到大的毕业照也在书架上整齐地摆着。Chris还没来得及细看，就被Piers推到了床上，“你可以迟些再看那些，”他说着，脱掉了自己的套头衫，“现在看着我就好了。”  
“虽然我已经说过一次了，”Chris的手伸向了他的t恤下方，抚摸着Piers匀称的肌肉，“you're beautiful.”  
“And you...”Piers除掉了Chris身上那件花花绿绿的圣诞毛衣，“you're the only thing I want，”他不停地吻着Chris的嘴唇，“虽然这听起来很傻，你知道为什么我所有的前女友都是褐色的短发吗？”  
“我想我现在知道了，”Chris的双臂牢牢地搂紧了Piers，“我真该早点吻你。”  
他们在半明半暗的房间里互相摸索着，将身上的衣物一件件扔到床脚，Piers跪在床上，他咬着嘴唇，吞下了自己的呻吟，Chris的吻从他的小腹一点点向上延伸着，他不紧不慢，像是要让唇舌品尝尽对方的味道。“啊哈……”当Chris吸吮起他脖子上的嫩肉的时候，他不禁发出了一声低吟。  
“Sexy...”他的嘴唇摩擦着Piers的耳垂，低声说着不成句子的情话，让那位年轻的男子耳根也红了起来。他的嘴唇再次来到Piers的唇边之时，二人已经可以感觉到对方唤起的性器抵在腰间，渴望着进一步的摩擦。  
Piers低下头，将二人的分身并在一起，他一向对自己的男性特征很有自信，然而和Chris相比，竟然还是显得有点小，“Wow，我没想到……”他上下抚弄着对方的分身。  
“Aww，”Chris抬起了他的下巴，忍不住坏笑了起来，“别担心，我会慢慢地开发你，直到你完全准备好了……”他的手指滑过Piers的穴口，看到对方稍微僵硬了一下，他便停下了动作，“你还好吗？”  
Piers的身体再次放松了下来，他搂着Chris躺倒在了床上，双腿挑逗地摩擦着对方，“有点紧张，不过别误会，我并不是让你停下来。”  
“遵命，”Chris的嘴唇封住了Piers的唇，而他的手指沿着Piers穴口的皱褶缓缓地伸进了他的体内。

The city  
几个月前，Chris的公寓整齐得像是没人住过一般，一尘不染的桌面，整齐的衣柜，空荡荡的冰箱，还有纯粹是装饰用的电视和音响。他不经常在家呆着，绝大多数时间都是在办公室度过的 —— 哪怕有时候他只是在办公室消磨时间罢了。那时候他根本不会想到他的公寓有朝一日也会满地散落着穿过的衣物，桌子上残留着没有吃完的晚餐，地毯上摆着一台临时插上去的xBox，而自己则赤身裸体地坐在沙发上，双腿间跪着同样一丝不挂的Piers。  
“Oh...GOD...Piers...”他的手只是轻轻扶在Piers头顶，对方并不需要太多的引导，就可以轻易地让Chris发出愉悦的低吼。Piers抬起眼睛注视着Chris，他并没有停止自己舌头的动作，反而比之前更加热情地吸吮着对方暴怒的分身，Chris可以从他的眼里看到得意的笑意， 让他也禁不住微笑了起来。  
“Hmm，”Piers双手扶着Chris的分身，吸吮的同时故意发出了淫荡的喉音，仿佛他口中的阳具是不可多得的美味，他的舌头覆盖着分身的顶端，微微转动脑袋，带动着舌头摩擦着铃口周围的嫩肉。他收紧嘴唇，唇瓣随着他的旋转沿着顶端敏感的皱褶打着转，让他手里的柱体又膨胀了一圈。  
“嗯……”Chris发出一声悠长的喘息，他抬起Piers的头，把他拉了起来，“律师果然嘴上的功夫了得啊。”  
“哼……因为我学得快，”Piers笑了一下，他的舌头闯进了Chris的口腔，用他能拿想到的最下流的方式亲吻着对方，“那么……你准备好被我搞得欲仙欲死了吗？”  
“你这个小律师口气还挺大啊，”Chris抓紧Piers的大腿，把他抱起来朝着床的方向走了过去。  
“我只是陈述一个事实而已，”Piers吻着他的唇，嘴角还挂着一丝得意的笑，“以往的证据都表明今晚我们还会继续……hmmm……”他闭上眼稍微回想了一下，“我等不及了。”  
Chris把他扔到了床上，自己跟着他一同爬到了床上，Piers已经靠在了床头，朝着Chris摇了摇手里那瓶润滑剂。

The BSAA  
虽然基地的其他人还在外面庆祝新年，他们早已绕开了人群来到了Chris的住处，Chris着实没有想到事情会发展至此，他甚至连房间都没来得及收拾。现在，二人坐在沙发上，面面相觑地看着对方，像是在等着另一个人先行动，并不知道对方现在和自己一样紧张。  
“哈，”Chris忽然笑了一下，“Piers，”他看着狙击手，“这真是蠢极了。”  
“Captain……你要是改变主意了，我……呃……”Piers低下了头，他正在考虑着要不要就此离开。  
“不，我不是那个意思，”Chris按住了他的手，“我是说……”Chris自嘲地摇了摇头，他决定不再多说一句话，他捧起Piers的下巴，吻上了狙击手的双唇。  
事实上，化学反应比他们想象的简单很多，火花一旦点燃，一切就自然而然的发生了。Piers是如何除去他们的制服，他们又是如何从客厅摸索到床上的，对于Chris来说都仿佛是在电光石火的一瞬发生的一般。他们紧贴的身体跟随着彼此律动，勃起的性器渴求着进一步的摩擦，Chris仿佛着魔了一般不断地亲吻着，爱抚着Piers，直到他听到对方呼唤着自己的名字，他才稍微拉开了他们嘴间的距离。  
“Captain？”Piers的手指环绕在他的分身上，让Chris难以集中精力，“captain，”他又叫了一次。  
“Yes？”Chris的腰向前挺了一下，“hmm，”他忍不住低吟了一下。  
“你有润滑剂吗？”  
“哦，当然，等等，”他翻了个身，从床头柜翻出了一瓶透明的液体，扔给了Piers。  
Piers把那个小塑料瓶子握在手里，吞咽了一下口水，他跪坐在Chris身边，两个人都静静地看着透明的液体流到Piers的掌心，既紧张又期待。“如果不舒服的话我可以随时停下来，”Piers说着，盛着液体的掌心已经来到了Chris的穴口，“我们可以慢慢来。”  
“我不担心那些，”Chris伸出一只手勾勒着Piers手臂的曲线，“I'm in good hands.”

The white fence  
经过一番绵长的爱抚，他的分身终于抵在了Piers的洞口，他扶着自己的分身，腰上慢慢发力，将前端挤进了对方湿滑的穴口。Piers的身体依然条件反射性地僵硬了一下，他急促地呼吸着，让自己放松下来，他的双眼随着硬物的深入倏地睁大了，惊讶于庞然大物侵入体内的感受，直到这个时候他才完全了解了Chris的尺寸。  
“Are you OK？”他双手撑在Piers两侧，一动不动地看着对方。  
“OK？”Piers微笑着把他的身体拉向自己，让他们的身体贴在了一起，“I couldn't be better.”  
“Oh you will be,”Chris低声笑了一下，轻缓地扭动起了腰。他的动作让Piers猛地吸了口气，随着分身的出入又长长地呼了出来，未知的感觉一波一波从后穴直达体内，一开始，这种律动只是让他不断地体验着新发掘的触感，还并不能称得上是彻底的快感，直到Chris阳具的前端略过那个敏感的神经簇，他才一下子被前所未有的快乐直击红心，浑身都酥麻了起来。他的反应像是在鼓励对方一般，让Chris开始了毫不留情地攻击，强健的腰肌不知疲倦地收缩起来，带动着腰间的凶器一次又一次地撞上Piers体内掌管快感的神经簇。那是种狂野而原始的律动，他们仿佛刚出牢笼的野兽一般索取着对方，除了彼此别无所求。而Piers的喘息也变成了肆无忌惮地嘶吼，他一遍又一遍地重复着Chris的名字，对方也一遍又一遍地回答着他，仿佛是要弥补过去浪费掉的光阴，把一切不曾说出口的话都融在这简短的名字中，一并告知。

The city  
“Chr...Chris...”他的双手扣在Chris结实的臀肌上，阳具深深陷在对方灼热的后穴之内。Chris的双手紧抓着床头当做支点，身体跟着Piers的节奏上下运动着，后穴随之吞吐着对方的分身。Piers微微仰着头，欣赏着他此刻专注的表情，Chris紧绷着嘴唇，眉头也微微皱着，像是在忍着不发出声音。Piers一手环住了他的分身，用指腹来回摩擦着前端的敏感带，另一只手依然扶在他的臀瓣上，稍微发力，将他们的结合处紧帖在一起。一个微小的呻吟终于从他的嘴边漏了出来，Piers的舌尖趁机侵入了他的嘴里，“我喜欢听你发出那些性感的小声音，”他说着，用力挺了一下腰，让Chris再次低吟了一声，“just like that,”Piers微笑了一下，继续亲吻着爱人的嘴唇。  
这个亲密的姿势可以让他们观赏着对方裸露的胴体，Chris身上结实的肌肉让人根本看不出来他已经接近不惑之年，他的腹肌随着律动收缩着，不知不觉地展露着他线条分明的肌肉。Piers凑上前在他的胸肌上留下了几排自己的牙印，他的手依然在套动着Chris的分身，对方后穴的热量就快要让他到达巅峰，Piers不禁握紧了手中的阳具。此时，Chris的手臂从床头滑落了下来，箍住了Piers的双肩，他低沉的吼声在Piers耳边震动着，宣布着他即将来临的高潮。“Piers……”Chris的话伴随着一股温热的液体喷射到他的胸前，下一秒他就被压倒在床上，Chris蠕动的肠壁将他的精液一丝不剩地压榨了出来。“Chris……啊哈——”他的腰向上用力挺了几下，才松弛下来躺倒在了床上，“我……啊……”  
“我也喜欢听你发出那些性感的小声音，”Chris用鼻尖摩擦着Piers的鼻尖，“just like that.”

The BSAA  
在他们结合的那一刻Piers才发现之前的疑虑是多么的愚蠢，哪怕他对情事只是一知半解，和Chris在战场上形成的默契也很快让他们熟知了对方的身体。他注视着Chris深邃的双眸，Chris也在用同样的热情注视着他，灵魂的相接在这一刻无需多言，一个眼神便已足够。门外，士兵和军官陆陆续续地开始回到各自的宿舍，还有些不愿意这么早结束的人在院子里继续着派对。那些隐约传来的人声他们却浑然不觉，此刻二人都仿佛身在千里之外一般，除了对方，身边没有其他事物。  
Chris并不是没有想过和Piers欢爱的场面，他觉得也许自己不会太喜欢接受另一个男人的性器，毕竟连他自己都没有过爱抚自己后穴的经验。现在，他觉得自己的设想根本站不住脚，也许是因为Piers缠绵的亲吻，也许是他温柔的律动，也许是他那双毫无保留的双眼，无论如何，这个时刻的欢愉竟然超乎了他最狂野的想象。  
和身体的契合相比，他们之间的连接却是一种更深刻而更直接的联系，两个孤独的灵魂在这个宇宙中偶然相遇，继而紧密相连，为彼此的生命奏响了绚烂的乐章，在他们共同抵达巅峰的一刻，灵魂的共鸣才是乐谱中的最强音。那一瞬间，他想起了自己之前说过的话，这里就是我想去的地方，和你一起。  
窗外，余兴未尽的人还在放着小型的焰火，红红绿绿的光线在他们缠绵的身体上稍作停留，转瞬即逝。Piers撑起身子不安地看了一眼窗外，“Captain，你觉得我应该回去吗？”  
“嗯……”Chris假意思考了一阵，“你是在担心明天别人发现了你夜不归宿会说闲话吗？”他玩味地看着Piers，“我觉得我有个不错的解决办法。”  
“什……啊——”他的话音未落，就被Chris重新按倒在了床上。长满胡渣的下巴顶在Piers的脖子上，不给他挣扎的机会，Chris就吸吮起了他侧颈上的嫩肉，在那里留了一个又大又明显的吻痕。“这样，”他得意地说，“现在他们的闲话只可能是关于这块东西的了，”他舔了舔自己留下的印记。  
“Captain！”Piers抗议了一声，“那个……”他小心地问着，“你想怎么处理我们的事情？”  
“Hmmm,”Chris看着狙击手惴惴不安的表情，不禁宠溺地笑了，“如果有人问起来你脖子上的吻痕的话，你就告诉他们这是Chris Redfield送给你的新年礼物，如果他们有什么意见的话，让他们直接来找我好了。”  
“Chris…”他上扬的的嘴角如同一弯新月，“那我以后还想要更多的礼物，可以吗？”  
“那还用说么，”Chris从背后搂住了Piers，“anything you want.”

The white fence  
“Hmmm…”Piers懒散地枕在Chris手臂上，把食指和中指当做两条腿在他的腹肌上来回走动着，“我听说私人教练在城市里面也是个很热门的职业。”  
“嗯……可以理解，”Chris想了一下，他觉得Piers像是要和他说些什么，“怎么忽然提起这个？”  
“假设的来说，”Piers顿了一下，“假设，你要是搬到城里的话，我们就可以多见几次了……”  
“……”Chris被他这期期艾艾的表情逗乐了，“那我得先把现在的房子卖掉，现在的不动产市场好像不太景气，”他故意拖长了声音，让Piers不安地扭了几下，“在卖掉之前也许我在城里需要找个地方收留我……你不会刚好认识一个在那里有公寓的人吧？”  
“你是说……你想搬进来和我住吗？”Piers的口气里还带着一些难以置信。  
“可以吗？”这下子轮到Chris紧张了，“我是说，我们看起来不是挺讨人喜欢的一对儿吗。”  
“Well...我的公寓可能不太够大，”Piers撑起脸久久地看着Chris，也想让他尝尝刚刚自己的失望之情，“所以可能你和我要挤在一张床上睡。”  
“I can live with that，”Chris又把他搂在了怀里，“等假期过去我就可以和你一起过去。”  
“好极了，我等不及把你从那些虎狼之年的女人身边拉走了，”Piers搂紧了Chris，语气里充满了占有欲。  
“哈？你在说什么？”  
“Don't you know? You're the neighborhood hunk!”

The city  
“我清理出了一面墙，”Chris抿了一口红酒，漫不经心地指了指他说的那面墙，之前上面挂着的大大小小的抽象画都被他挪到了别处。  
“O...K...？”Piers盯着那堵空空如也的墙，被他搞得一头雾水。  
“我在想……”他放下了手里的酒杯，“我可以装一个挂你自行车的架子。”  
“为什么你要装……哦，”Piers眨了眨眼，Chris是在邀请他搬进来住，他并不想小题大做，所以他只是平静地想了一会儿，“我需要几天打包。”  
“Take your time，”他点了点头，其实心里正松了一大口气。  
在那天之后不久Piers就把自己的东西搬了进来，他们甚至没有大张旗鼓地庆祝，仿佛决定同居只是一件稀疏平常的小事。那天下午，Chris熟练地把Piers的西服挂在他们宽敞的衣柜里，他拿起了一件白色的衬衫，一个笑容悄然爬上他的嘴边，白衬衫被熨得一丝不苟，上面的咖啡渍已经一点也看不出来了。

The art house  
公园的尽头，他和Piers一人一头坐在广场边上的长椅上。这是Piers的主意，他们故意拉开了彼此的距离，假装是两个互不相识的人偶然坐在那里看着广场上走来走去的鸽子和偶尔飞过来的海鸥。  
“Chris，”Piers双眼直视着前方，故意压低了声音，仿佛他们是正在接头的间谍，“有件事情我一直很好奇。”  
Chris举起手里的咖啡杯，遮住他的嘴，“有何贵干，Mr. Nivans，”他说着。  
“那天你为什么又回到了画廊？别和我说是一见钟情，”Piers笑了一声，“我知道我不是你通常的类型。”  
“我想我也不是你通常的类型吧，”他这次真的喝了一口咖啡，“我只是觉得……也许那时候感觉对了吧，总之当时我只是想再见你一面而已，并没有想太多其他的事情。”  
“听起来……还挺浪漫的，”Piers用余光扫了一眼身边的男人，他的手自然而然地放在长凳上，面前一群鸽子正聚在一起吃着好心人留下的面包屑。  
“我真庆幸那天我又回去了，”他说着，不动声色地伸出手，指尖轻触着Piers修长的手指。  
“小心点，Mr. Redfield，”Piers微笑了起来，“你会暴露我们的掩护的。”

 

在月亮的墙壁  
我写下了：”我爱你！”  
“我非常爱你！”  
难道你没有读到？那是我的亲笔。  
写在月亮的围墙，  
写在公园的长椅，  
写在树木的躯体，  
写在谷穗，  
写在小溪，  
写在行星上，它们  
正在擦去旅程的尘迹。  
在朝霞的玛瑙上  
我刻下了：”我爱你！”  
我是刻在了天际，  
我是刻下了天意。  
你难道没见到？  
刻在桥梁、江河和悬崖峭壁，  
刻在枚枚海贝，  
刻在颗颗雨滴。  
你难道没留意？  
在每颗沙砾、每块石头，  
在每条树枝……  
我在太阳的本子上写下了  
最美好的消息：  
“我非常爱你！”  
但愿你读到了这一信息。


End file.
